Friends won't let you go
by Safsoof
Summary: ONE SHOT. Quinn goes to Bristol to try a new life, because she has little time left, because of cancer, she becomes a part of the group, and also friends with Effy. She gets into a fight with Maxxie and Effy is there to help her out.


Quinn sat on the edge of the roof. She couldn't care less that people passing stare, or that there was a party downstairs. She couldn't go in there. She won't, not after her fight with Maxxie.  
She sat in silence, the only sounds that she could hear were her breathing, cars, and the faint music downstairs. Then she heard footsteps. She turned around slowly, ofcoarse it was the girl with the messed up hair, and the eyeliner. Effy sat beside Quinn. "Hey" she whispered.  
"Hey" Quinn asked, and looked back down.  
"What are you doing?" Effy sounded soft, softer than usual, Quinn just shifted a bit, not used to this sudden softness from people.  
"Obviously sitting" Quinn answered coldly, even though she didn't mean to.  
"Quinn, I know about the fight, I heard him talking to Tony about it... I might not be from that_ group_ but I know Maxxie didn't mean it, I mean he comes over all the time, I know how he could be, sometimes Tony would let me listen to his fights with him. Maxxie just thinks you don't accept that he is gay"  
"I know what he thinks, I just can't believe he thinks that. What the fuck did I do for him to think that low of me?"  
"That isn't him thinking your low, it's just, you ae new here, and maybe he isn't that used to you"

Quinn turned her head to see Effy, who was looking at the cars under them.  
Quinn didn't get her, Effy was there, a pretty, smart girl, yet she waisted her time playing games, taking drugs, smoking. On the other hand Quinn was a girl who was pretty, but had no future what so ever. Her life would end soon, so why even bother? Having cancer sucked the life out of her, so instead she came to Bristol to try something new, maybe it will help here accept it, her mother said "Quinn, it will all be fine, maybe God wants you to be in heaven sooner rather than later." Yeah right, like after all the fucked up things she did anything or anyone would want her to be close.  
Effy looked at Quinn, Quinn just gave her a fake smile, trying to hide the fact that she is thinking about her own death.  
"Don't you dare give me that smile Quinn, I know your thinking about your... uhm- situation. I told you, live while you can" Effy said, She always knew when Quinn was faking it, it was kind of annoying actually, on Quinn's side, because she was the best liar in Lima, but here she is nothing compared to Effy, or anyone, not even Jal.  
"What fake smile? I wasn't fake smiling, no I was actually smiling"  
"Yeah right, tell that lie to someone else, plus why would you be smiling if you and your friend just fought?"  
Quinn sighed. No point of trying to hide a lie with a lie. She felt sudden movement, Effy stood up, grabbed Quinn by her hand and headed for the door that leads to the stairs. Quinn stopped her, and looked at Effy. "Where are you taking me Effy?"  
"Listen, you can sit here, for I don't know how long, and feel sorry for yourself, or you can come down there, and dance your ass off"  
"But I don't want to see Maxxie, or your brother"  
"Ignore them, as far as I know, you might have less than a month, or two months tops. You either spend them sitting your ass down, and thinking about your mother, or your death day, or you can live them when you can"  
"There is no point"  
"Yes there is, you just didn't find it yet, and when you do, I'll be beside you"  
"Why are you being this sweet to me, after I cheated on your brother, fucked Cassie up with drugs and stole your fathers car and hit a tree?"  
"Because Quinn, I'm a party girl, and I know what parties can do to you, plus screw Tony, he is a wanker, and Cassie took drugs anyways, you just gave her what really hit the button, and the car, you did us all a favor, we all hated that car. Now Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are coming with me, we will dance, do shots, and live life as we can. Or we will put on music here, and do drugs and dance here. Your choice, but I'd rather we go downstairs so Tony can see you and see what he is missing, because I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he cheated on you to, I know he is a wanker"  
"He what? Fine, lets go downstairs, I look nice anyways"

They went down to the party and danced til their legs hurt, they tried most the things that were at the bar, and talked to most the boys to annoy Tony. But he didn't matter to Quinn that night, all that mattered was that Quinn was with her friend, or what Effy would call: frienemy. Though all these shitty things happened, Effy was always there, maybe quietly, but she was. And Quinn was grateful for that.


End file.
